Peppermint
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Remus is drinking peppermint hot chocolate on Christmas day... Slight fluff! SB/RL! Challenging myself to a story a day till Christmas.


**Peppermint**

_Hi! Everyone, this is the start of my new challenge. I'm challenging myself to write a one-shot everyday from now until Christmas. It's referred to as the **Epic Christmas Challenge **in my mind! Everyday shall be a different Slash pairing!_

_**ATTENTION! **There will be a surprise pairing for the last day! To vote, go to my profile. If you don't have an account, leave a pairing as a comment. If you want a pairing that isn't on the list, review it! **THANK YOU!**_

_To those who hate me for not updating other stories – hate me later. I have very little free time to actually think about stories, which is why I'm doing these one-shots. Don't complain._

_**Warnings: **Slash. SB/RL. Fluff! Post-Hogwarts but before the Potter's go into hiding._

_**Disclaimer: **Alas, I still don't own this. Sorry! I wish I did…_

* * *

><p>Snow fell softly to the ground, creating a cushioned blanket beneath his feet. The wind played with the trees and bit at his nose and cheeks. A faint sound of music drifted from the house behind him, of people laughing and partaking in the festivities at Godric's Hallow. Remus stood away from it all, out in the cold. Scarred finger were wrapped around a foam cup of peppermint hot chocolate, while steam floated lazily into the sky, twirling into patterns before eventually fading into the distance. He blew gently over the surface, causing the steam to flutter away, before slowly taking a sip. Amber eyes stared up at the sky.<p>

Remus had never been one to party, even casually. Birthday parties, Christmas parties, bachelor parties – he was never one for them. Maybe it had something to do with the crowded rooms and the loud voices of everyone talking over each other. Maybe it was just because he wasn't one for drinking or socializing. Whatever it was, he simply wasn't comfortable at parties. He would much rather be home, curled up on the couch with his long-term boyfriend Sirius, reading a good book or staring into the fire. But there were some occasions where he couldn't simply dodge the event, and this was one of them. The annual Potter Christmas party, with James and Lily hosting it for the first time. A major gathering, held Christmas night of every year, where they'd pass around presents and join together to celebrate in a large, joyful event.

This year, Remus had been planning on staying home with Sirius and maybe celebrating with James and Lily the day afterwards but, as if expecting him to duck out, James had asked him and Sirius to be there for support when he planned to propose to Lily. Peter was the only one who ended up not coming, because he was in America with his muggle aunt. Remus sighed for a moment, and briefly wondered if he and Sirius could ditch as soon as James popped the question.

As if summoned, the front door of the house opened, followed by the crunching of snow. _Sirius. _Remus smiled briefly, taking another small sip of his hot chocolate. A warm hand touched his shoulder, but he didn't turn.

"Isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" Remus sighed, watching as the stars twinkled down at them. Sirius chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging Remus to his side.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but we're going to open presents in a few minutes. You should come in." Remus sighed, leaning his head against Sirius's shoulder, staring at the stars. It was if he could see every star in the universe. "Besides, I got candy canes!" Remus looked over at Sirius and laughed at the picture. His silver eyes were sparkling with joy, and his mouth was pulled into a broad grin. Black hair hung it neat waves to his shoulder, while random snowflakes would momentarily decorate it before melting at the heat. In his hand were two peppermint candy canes, one open and already halfway gone. Remus smiled softly at the sight.

"Beautiful…" He whispered again, before leaning up and kissing him.

Their kiss tasted of peppermint.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it! I know it's not completely Christmas-y, but this was what came to mind.<em>

_Review and don't forget to vote on the surprise pairing! Tomorrow: Severus Snape/Harry Potter!_


End file.
